


Sugar, we're going down (on you)

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The Light Of My Life, The Music To My Ears, The Art of My Heart...and Joey [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: & his trouble with walking is mentioned, & knows magic, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Autistic Henry Stein, Begging, Bratty Joey (Bendy and The Ink Machine), Canon Disabled Character, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Everyone else is clothed, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial Hair, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Good Guy Joey Drew, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, Henry & Joey are married, Henry has the oral fixation, In this house we ignore DCTL, Joey has some protection tattos, Joey uses a wheelchair, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Makeup Wearing-Joey Drew, Married Couple, Married Sex, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Joey, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Norman & Sammy are married, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Series, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stimming, Swearing, Tattoos, The book didn't happen, They are very rough with joey, Tongue Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Norman Polk, Vaginal Sex, as it is, but that isn't touched upon in thsi fic, but the game was actually good, cause in my canon hes a mage, ill save that for another oneshot, the game didn't happen either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jo-jo had done something very naughty. He had invited a sponsor over to the studio, without telling any of his workers. Quite frankly, everyone ended up pissed. Especially his husband & boyfriends. Which is why they had decided to punish him, punish him good.





	Sugar, we're going down (on you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrincePeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/gifts).

> Yes, I got the title from a Fall Out Boy song. The reason for that being is that I'm terrible at coming up with names, & Sammy calls Jo-jo sugar in this so that reminded me of the song (cause, ya know, going down on someone is an euphemism for fucking them), because the song actually has nothing at all to do with the fic.

"Jo-jo." Sammy growled at him, voice low. A hand was placed against his chest, Sammy's fingers digging into the skin under his dress shirt, bunching up the material. Oh bother. He had only ironed that shirt this morning!

"What is it, Sam? Who was chewing gum around the music department this time?" Jo-jo answered with a smirk. Judging by how Sammy had called him Jo-jo, instead of Joey like he usually did when thoroughly pissed off, there was obviously something else up. What that thing was, he hadn't a clue.

"It weren't no gum." Norman mumbled from behind him, his thick arms wrapping around Jo-jo considerably slim waist.

"We came here to punish you." Sammy added. Jo-jo skin crawled from the husky tone Sammy's voice had suddenly picked up. Not that he didn't like it, quite the opposite, as he felt his length press against his tight pants. Although on the inside he was already drooling, on the outside he met Sammy's remark with a honey-sweet smile, cocking his head gently to the side. He knocked his head against Norman's, who had rested his chin on his shoulder. The slightly shorter man leaned up to press a kiss behind Jo-jo ear.

He had to bite his lip from moaning, answering Sammy slightly breathlessly, "Punish me? For what exactly?" A small hand suddenly pressed against his stirring dick & he gasped. He looked down to where Henry stood at his hip, looking back up at him innocently, meeting his eyes for the first time that day.

Henry stomped his foot, "For not telling us that rude man was coming over."

"The sponsor?"

"Mhm. Him. An' don'cha even start with tha 'I didn' know either' bullcrap," Norman warned him, squeezing him just a little bit tighter, "I saw yer diary. Ya had this planned fer weeks." 

"Ok. So maybe I did have that planned for weeks. Why is that a reason to punish me?"

"Because that was horrible." Henry pouted, absentmindedly stroking him through his pants. Jo-jo took a hold of Henry's wrist, pulling him away.

"Please, Henry." He gasped, loosing his grip on Henry's wrist. Fingers trailed over the underside of his shaft, pressing down on the tip.

"We gotta punish ya, Jo-jo." Norman purred, licking a strip up the shell of his ear. Sammy released his grip on Jo-jo's shirt, & pushed. Norman & Henry both disappeared, appearing again on either side of Sammy as Jo-jo's back hit the mattress. A hand covered his eyes, another one stuffing some cloth into his mouth. He was manhandled onto his stomach, his clothes being forced off him. He was left in his undershirt & pants, a gag forcing his jaw open, hands holding his wrists behind his back. Something metal pressed to the back of his neck, sliding down his back. His undershirt fell open, sliced down the middle. Someone grabbed it, ripping it off him, then did the same to his underwear. He was left in only his tie & his socks, as rope wrapped around his arms, securing them in place.

"What's that, sugar? No smart quip this time?" Sammy pressed a kiss to his jaw, taking the hand away from his eyes. Jo-jo glared at him, pulling away from the hand stroking his head. The hand only tightened its grip, yanking him back forwards. Jo-jo spit out the gag, smirking back at Sammy.

"Mmm. This is no punishment. I love it." He moaned out.

"Oh really?" Jo-jo's smirk dropped at the cruel smile Sammy flashed him, before his hand came down hard on Jo-jo's backside. Jo-jo squeaked, ass burning.

"Ah, shit." He gasped. Sammy suddenly slipped a finger into him, curling it evily right into Jo-jo's prostate. A sound somewhere between a scream & a moan left him, a hand coming over to cover his mouth.

"Shh. There we go." Sammy hummed, rubbing his back soothingly. The hand at his mouth moved, sliding onto the back of his neck. The tie around it was yanked back, & Henry slid underneath his head. Henry begun stroking his hair, gently carding his fingers through, untangling all the knots. Jo-jo silently praised himself for not gelling it up that day.

"Help me out here, darling." Henry cooed, pressing his crotch against Jo-jo's nose. Jo-jo unzipped him with his teeth, watching intently as Henry pulled out his dick. Jo-jo was just about to put it in his mouth when the tie was yanked back again.

"Wait." Sammy warned him. Jo-jo felt another finger enter him. It wasn't much of a stretch, but the pace at which it fucked him was brutal.

"Aww," Norman was right by his face now, his beard tickling Jo-jo's cheek, "It's sweet that ya already prepared yerself fer us." And he had. He felt a spark of pride that his partners had noticed.

"Anything for y... AH!" Jo-jo cried out as Sammy slammed into him, right up to the hilt. He felt tears prick at his eyes as Sammy's balls knocked against his own heavy sack. Sammy didn't wait, or particularly care for Jo-jo to adjust before setting a violent, brutal pace. All four of them knew there'd be no walking for Jo-jo the next day.

"Y... you lubed up. Right?" Jo-jo asked meekly, voice shaky.

"Of course I did," The other huffed, pulling Jo-jo up by his tie again, pressing a kiss to his already sweaty temple, "I'd never hurt you like that, sugar." Sammy released his tie, letting him fall back down into Henry's lap.

"Go on." Henry encouraged him, pressing his dick against Jo-jo's lips. He took it into his mouth, the salty tang of pre-cum landing on his tongue. Henry bucked up, thrusting deeper into Jo-jo's mouth. One small pair of hands stayed on his head, slowly & gradually guiding him down onto Henry's dick. Another pair of hands held onto his hips with a bruising grip as Sammy pounded into his ass. A third pair of hands joined, gently running over his body, skillful fingers trailing fire through his nerves, rough callouses catching on his unmarred skin. There was no surprise that Norman was able to pull him apart so well with only the faintest of touches. Blunt nails dug into his sides & Jo-jo briefly choked on Henry's cock. Norman pressed down on his sides again & Jo-jo had to physically remind himself to breath through his nose. Someone licked a stripe up his shoulder, following the intricate lines of his tattoo, & he whined. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as Sammy hit his prostate. Being so stimulated from all sides, every corner of his body touched by sweet pleasure, he felt the tears fall, leaving black trails of eyeliner down his cheeks. Jo-jo whined, his heavy cock swinging between his thighs. When he looked up, Henry had thrown his head back, letting out little, breathy gasps. At that Jo-jo went back to sucking, his own near painful boner momentarily forgotten. He loved his husband, he loved causing his husbands pleasure. He loved seeing his husbands react to the pleasure. Even when he himself was so full that it hurt. Fuck, did it hurt. Everything was so much, too much. Norman pressed a kiss to his shoulder & his knees buckled, only being held up by Sammy. He was pretty certain he came, the idea of Sammy, muscles bulging in his shirt, holding him up fully, pounding him in the ass like it was the easiest thing in the world, being what sent him over the edge. Suddenly, Sammy grabbed a hold of Jo-jo's tie, pulling it far too tight against his neck. Henry, meanwhile, held down Jo-jo's head, effectively chocking him until black spots danced in his vision. He made a pathetic sounding whine, face turning red as he tried to just get air back into his lungs.

"Woah, there." Norman was right by Jo-jo's face again, loosening his tie enough for the man to breath again. A cool hand was pressed to the back of his neck, soothing the hot flesh there. Out of the corner of his eye, Jo-jo saw Norman smile, before he felt Sammy tense up & release into him. It was almost too much, feeling the hot cum sliding down his poor, abused asshole, Henry's dick still buried deep in his throat till he couldn't breath through his mouth. By the time Sammy was done, Henry was just only at the edge. Jo-jo twisted his tongue around his shaft, licking up the underside again at the rare, delicious keen he got out of his husband. Now that he no longer felt Sammy tear apart his backside, he could fully concentrate on Henry, milking ever drop of cum from his husband. When he came, Henry's toes curled & he started waving his hands around. He lay back against the bed, a happy look on his face as he kept on flapping & stimming. Jo-jo swallowed everything down.

"Thank you." He cooed, stroking Jo-jo's face.

"O...of course." Jo-jo answered, voice scratchy. He gasped when Sammy pulled out of him. A glob of cum leaked out of his ass, dribbling down his thigh. The cum was promptly licked up, a wet tongue trailing up his thigh, prodding at his loose asshole. Jo-jo just about died when the tip of Norman's tongue piercing brushed against the walls of his ass. He let out a small sob as his cock stood up again. Norman grabbed it at the hilt, squeezing. 

"AH! NO!" He sobbed out, the pressure too much for him to handle, "PLEASE!" He begged, his attempts at wiggling away proving to be fruitless. Norman wiggled his tongue, moving it all over, slurping up Sammy's cum. Two pairs of hands darted out, holding Jo-jo down, pressing him into the mattress as Norman tongue fucked him. His cock was being released again, stroked from hilt to tip in one smooth movement & he felt a second orgasm rip through him. Sammy & Henry pulled away completely, Norman finishing licking up the last droplets of cum before taking his tongue out. He nuzzled his face into one of Jo-jo's butt-cheeks, his beard scratching at his boyfriend's delicate flesh. Then he pulled back fully & let Sammy turn Jo-jo onto his back. The man closed his eyes, reveling in the momentary break he had gotten. His hair now was tussled, strands here & there sticking every which way. His makeup was completely ruined, black tears dripping onto his chest. A string of drool hung out of the corner of his mouth, & his heaving chest was splattered with white strings of cum. His thin legs were still shaking, fallen open to where everyone could see his limp dick & gaping asshole. 

"No more." He whined.

"Colour, sugar," Sammy hummed, stroking the side of his face, "Colour, Jo-jo. Jo-jo? Joey!" Jo-jo jumped, eyes shooting open.

"Green! It's green." He gasped out, blinking his eyes to get the last of the tears out. Henry had been sat in Sammy's lap, but slipped off him once Jo-jo had given them the green light. He hovered over Jo-jo's flaccid & spent cock, before Sammy pulled him back.

"Wait a second." He cupped Henry's cheek, popping his glasses off his nose. Henry turned his face to place a gentle kiss on the inside of Sammy's wrist, taking a hold of it & giving it a squeeze. A brief kiss was shared between the two before Henry moved over to him again. Jo-jo had only just realised that everyone was still dressed aside for him, as he noticed Sammy re buttoning his pants up. Henry's dick was still hanging out of his pants, & he wasn't wearing any socks (that he most likely hadn't been wearing all day anyway), Norman had chucked off his sweater, & Sammy had unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt. Otherwise, they were all dressed. Meanwhile, he was laid out bare, every single inch of skin on show while his partners leered down at him. He felt humiliated, he felt owned, & he loved it. Henry leaned over him again, one small hand wrapping around his shaft. He put the tip in his mouth & gave it an experimental suck, earning a cry from Jo-jo. He had thrown his head back, more tears spilling out of him as Henry sucked & licked & played with his once again hardening dick. He couldn't deal with it. He simply couldn't deal with all this pleasure, this borderline pain. This wasn't the fun he had expected, this was the honest-to-god punishment that Sammy had promised it would be. He gasped & huffed, his breath leaving him at every amazing thing Henry did with his tongue. A kiss was placed to his pulse point, teeth grazing over his jaw. A hand trailed down his trembling stomach. Henry grazed his teeth over Jo-jo's slit & he came with a cry, the last of his tears spilling over his cheeks as Henry was pulled off of his poor, spent dick with a pop. Henry whined as Norman pulled him away from Jo-jo & into his own arms.

"Come on, love. Lemme have some fun too." Norman cooed at Henry, & Henry stilled his desperate attempts to shimmy out of his arms.

"Kiss me first." Someone yanked on Jo-jo's hair, pushing his head back down, forcing him to watch as Henry & Norman kissed softly. They were giggling & squeezing each other, pressing tiny pecks all over the other person's face. The pulled away far too early for Jo-jo, watching them having relaxed him, cleared his mind a little. Norman then shuffled closer. When exactly had he taken off his pants? Jo-jo wasn't able to think much about it as Norman placed his lips on his, tongue darting right into Jo-jo's awaiting mouth. Norman kissed him long & slow, throwing his arms over Jo-jo's shoulders, settling in his lap. 

Norman pulled back, finally letting Jo-jo take a breath, "Can ya taste Sammy? He fucked ya good, didn' he?" Norman mumbled, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the man underneath him. Bless him, Jo-jo thought, finding his shy attempts at dirty talk more adorable than arousing.

"Y...yeah." He replied, a small blush spreading over his own cheeks. His ass ached, his throat feeling all scratchy, his dick painfully full again. Norman smiled at that, going onto his knees. Sammy was at his back all of a sudden, spreading the lips of Norman's cunt, lining it up with Jo-jo's dick. Norman sunk down slowly, Jo-jo bucking up into him from the overstimulation.

"Shit." He gasped. Norman had moaned, loudly, at the sudden penetration, nuzzling his face into Jo-jo's neck.

"Don' move." He moaned as Jo-jo thrust up again, aiming to get even more adorable moans out of his boyfriend. 

He did still, however, "Whatever you say, cutie." Norman pouted at him, then pinched his nipple. He almost shrieked, he certainly hadn't expected that.

"Wha' was dat?" Norman run his tongue over his other nipple, while his fingers tweaked the other.

"Nng. Don't. They're sensitive!" Jo-jo gasped & moaned, trying to pull away from Norman. The other man pressed himself closer, grinding his hips, fucking himself on Jo-jo's cock. He wasn't quite sure who was moaning louder at that point, but Norman certainly sounded_ happier _about it, using his boyfriend like nothing more than a toy, while Jo-jo was left sobbing, louder & louder, his whole body burning & aching with painful pleasure, with so much stimulation he could hear nothing but white noise, & see nothing but black. Norman didn't let up until he was satisfied, pushing Jo-jo towards the edge so many times, but never letting him come. A small puddle had started to form underneath them, from every single orgasm Norman took for himself, until he was satisfied. Then he let Jo-jo come, ripping his fourth orgasm of the night out of him.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Jo-jo must have passed out after that, only coming too when there was a bottle of water pressed to his dry lips. His whole body felt sore & achy, his throat & eyes feeling scratchy. A gentle hand carded through his hair, stroking up & down the side of his neck & face. Another hand was dragging a wet cloth across his chest & stomach, over his hips & up his sides until it rested on his shoulder, where a rune etched into his skin was glowing, loosening his tensed up muscles.

"Hey, sugar. How are you feeling?" Sammy sang beside him, his soothing voice humming an equally soothing tune. Jo-jo signed a quick 'sore', not trusting his own voice to work anymore. 

"Good den dat we got ya a cushion fer yer wheelchair." Norman chuckled, rubbing Jo-jo's thigh, massaging the weak muscles there. 

"You did really good." Henry mumbled from somewhere above him, Jo-jo's head in his lap.

"We love you."

"Mhm."

"Very much." Then they all kissed him, over his cheeks, down his neck, placing little pecks on his lips. It was nice. Really nice. But next time, he wanted harder. And knowing him, Jo-jo was going to get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut really ain't my strong suite. Especially long smut. Sorry. Also, this is almost 3K words which is literally the longest smut that I had ever written. Ever. Whew.


End file.
